


Wulfric

by writer__wolf



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer__wolf/pseuds/writer__wolf
Summary: This is a story about a young 16-year-old girl who has grown up living in the household of BTS. But when the looming question of who is her real family comes along, her life changes in both theoretical and metaphorical ways.





	1. Chapter 1

As I sleep peacefully encaptured, desperate-to-get-out memories drift into my midnight dreams...  
My feet pound the ground, desperate to get away. I hear screams behind me, murmured and muffled, but as it draws closer towards me, quickly catching up to me, to my mind, I black out. I soon arise, out of the dream and away from the flashbacks, and into the caressing arms of BTS. I can hear a voice behind me, whispering into my innocent and tender ears; "you can't run nor hide!"  
I wake up in shock dripping in sticky sweat from the dreaded flashback. I look around the room to see no-one, no evil people, no evil monsters, no evil flashbacks. I suddenly hear someone rush into my room. I noticed it was Jimin, aka my daily alarm, telling me to wake up and get ready for school and breakfast. He noticed that I was already awake.

Jimin: Breakfast is ready! It's your favourite, pancakes with whipped cream and berries.

Y/N: Huh. Thanks, Jimin...But I'm not that hungry yet. I guess it's the first-day-of-school-nerves.

Jimin: I'll tell Jin you will be down in 15 minutes?

Y/N: Urgh ok... I'm so nervous!!! It's grade 10!! This is when school is supposed to start being serious! Like studying-everything-night serious.

Jimin: It's fine you'll be fine! You're Y/N! You can do anything!

Jimin then leaves. I go to the bathroom and wash my face, do my hair, put a bit of makeup on and brush my teeth. I stare into the mirror. I smile. Perfect. I go downstairs and walk into chaos. Taehyung is talking to his cereal, Jungkook is thumb wrestling with himself and Hoseok is trying very hard not to burn the toast. Jin is just staring at this mess and rolling his eyes.

Jin: Y/N? Is that you? Finally. Someone is here to save us and help me get this household under control!

I giggle. Jin is always trying to look after everyone. It seems pretty hard, but it is hilarious entertainment for me!

Y/N: Good morning everyone.

I glance across the room once again and notice something is missing.

Y/N: Hey, where's Yoongi??

Jin: Oh damm!! Forgot to wake him! Actually, I think I did wake him up. He probably just fell back asleep, to be honest.

Y/N: Ahaha that sounds like Yoongi! Don't worry about it, I'll wake him up. You better get this mess under control Jin!

I walk into Yoongi's room and I spy a lump in the bed. I walk over to the bed and see him in a big ball with all of the blankets surrounding him, like walls protecting a castle.  
Hmm... how should I wake him up? Ah...I know I will tickle him! I begin tickle Yoongi and he wakes up in a fright and screeches.

Yoongi: Y/N!!!

I run straight out of the door and sprint downstairs and hide behind one end of the couch. I peek over the edge of the couch and see Yoongi at the top of the stairs, furious and about to kill me! I giggle and all of the other members look at me with a confused look on their faces. Yoongi slowly walks down the stairs and I come out from the edge of the couch and walk up to Yoongi and say.

Y/N: Hehehe... At least you're awake...

Yoongi: Yeah, I'm awake but you will regret what you have done...

He flicks me an evil glare but I can see the smile in his eyes, then storms over to Taehyung, who hasn't yet been distracted from chatting to his cereal. Yoongi reaches down and slaps Taehyung on the forehead. He then picks the cereal up in one swift movement, then pours it down the drain.

Taehyung: AHHH NO, MY FRIENDS!! Billy! Fred! Little Joe! YOONGI HYUNG YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

I glance down at my watch and almost scream. We have five minutes before school starts! Jin peers over my shoulder and sees the time too.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin: Hurry up, guys! School starts in 5 minutes! Everyone lets go

Y/N: Y-yay...s-school...

Jimin: Come on Y/N, you will be fine. You are stronger than a wolf in the light of a full moon!

I laugh at this.

Y/N: Yeah right!

Taehyung: Y/N it's true! You are the strongest, nicest person I know.

I smile at this, then lean in to give Taehyung a hug. I always feel safer nestled into his arm. He will make sure I'll be ok.

Jin: I think it is about time for you guys head off to school before you're late.

Y/N: Ok, eomma...

Jin: Hey... I'm the man of the house!

We all start laughing. I quickly stop though and look at my watch again. 3 minutes until school starts. I grab my already packed bag and reach onto the kitchen countertop and grab a piece of Hoseok's burnt toast.

Y/N: C'mon Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin. We are gonna be SO late for school!

We all quickly grab our stuff and race out the door. Well, Jungkook, Jimin and I do. Taehyung is busy pouring out some more cereal for himself.

Taehyung: Yay! Welcome to the world Billy Jr, Fred Jr, and Little Joe Jr!

I roll my eyes. Taehyung and his crazy cereal friends! I love him for it, though. Taehyung is great that way; he doesn't care what others think about him. Unlike me.  
Taehyung and I chat all the way to school. Jimin and Jungkook also chat, but about boring things like homework and exams and assignments.  
We soon arrived at the gates. They look bigger than I remember from the photos. They look, well, almost scary. I start to get a bit nervous and start snuggling up into Taehyung's arm. He hugs me back, noticing my fear. As we walk in he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him, leading me to my first class. He is in the same class as me first. Then in my second class, I have Jimin, and in my third class, I have Jungkook. And then, in my fourth and final class, I am on my own.  
I head back to my locker after my first class has finished. I unlock it and reach into it, grabbing my books, but before I can even look, someone sneakily comes up behind me and slams me into the locker! I see stars, as I try to regain strength to stand back up again, but as soon as I get to my feet, someone knocks me back down again with a blow to the stomach. I bite my bottom lip in pain and hold in my scream. Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook soon see what's happening and run over frantically. I am still on the floor, being kicked constantly, over and over again. I soon fall unconscious from the unbearable pain and fear.  
I suddenly wake up in the school nurse's office. My vision is blurred, but it soon comes to focus. I spy Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook sitting on three chairs next to me, waiting for me to wake up. I sit up and they call the nurse.

Taehyung: Nurse!

The Nurse rushed in. Jimin and Jungkook rushed over to me, finally noticing I had awoken.

Y/N: Why am I here? What happened to me?

Taehyung: Well...umm...

Jimin: You kind of got beaten up badly that you fell unconscious...

Y/N: W-Wait I-I fell un-unconscious

The Nurse nodded.

Nurse: Your friends here rushed you in and were extremely worried about you.

Y/N: Sorry guys...it must have been painful lugging me all the way to the nurse's office...

Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook: It's fine! That's what friends are for! Haha

Jungkook: Well.. we gotta run...We still have like 3 hours of school left!

Y/N: Oh. Ok. I'll cya guys later then.

I lean back against the cot, feeling alone again. I close my eyes.

The end of the day draws nearer. I hear the footsteps of Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook coming into my room. I get off the bed and start to walk, limping on every step. Taehyung quickly notices my pain and grabs me. He rests my weary arm on his shoulder, letting my limp body fall on him as we walk home. We soon arrive at home and Jimin graciously opens the door so we can get in. The other members (who don't go to school) are looking at me in shock as Jungkook and Taehyung gently lower me onto the couch. I slowly get up, pretending nothing is wrong, and grouch up the stairs into my bedroom. I can almost feel the worried glances burning up my back.  
I decide to skip dinner. I'm not feeling all too well, or hungry. I flop onto my pillow and begin to cry silently as I drift off to sleep. The worst first day of school. Ever.  
I suddenly wake up, my ears sniffing out mysterious sounds lurking in my room. I break out in a cold sweat, hoping it is Yoongi 'getting revenge' for my prank this morning.

Y/N: Y-yoongi if you think this is a good joke it's not funny...Yoongi? G-Guys?


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I feel something jump onto my bed. I can sense it coming closer and closer, the sound of it growing closer becomes louder and louder. I scream as it pounces at me and attacks me, aiming for my neck. I can feel its teeth seething into my skin, going deeper and deeper. I cry for help one more time but no one hears me. I faint from the intense pain.  
The beast sees that I'm unconscious and howls loudly. It wakes up all the members and they come rushing into my room. All there is to see is blood. Blood everywhere.  
They rush over to me and see that am only unconscious and not dead. Yoongi pointed at the bite marks on my neck.

All: OMG... AHH Y/N!!!

Hoseok runs downstairs to grab the first aid kit. When he comes back Jin bandages my neck so that I don't lose any more blood than I have. Namjoon does some research on the bite. I come round and glance across to the computer screen. I see what he is reading, but I can't read it or work it out as my sight is still a bit blurry. Namjoon finishes what he is reading and turns off the computer. He looks so sad as if his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces.

Namjoon: ...It was a...wolf bite...

All of the members stopped in shock. They all lined up and come and gave me hugs, then slowly made their way back to bed. I fell back to sleep when they left. I woke up the next day feeling dizzy and nauseous. I slowly made my way downstairs to see what the boys were up to. When I got downstairs I scanned the rooms for them but all I could see was a crumpled, orange sticky note on the table. I picked it up in the palm of my hand, scared to uncrumple it and read it. I knew it wasn't from a BTS member because they don't own any orange sticky notes. They all hate orange! This made it even creepier. I opened it anyway, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Hello Y/N now that you are one of us you must obey our law. If you are wondering what you are look in the mirror!"

I decide to do what the sticky note says and I turn to the mirror. I see dark green eyes glowing back at me. I gasp in horror, as my eyes are usually an illuminate blue. I dial Taehyung in worry.

Y/N: TAEHYUNG WHERE ARE YOU GUYS COME HOME QUICK!!!

Taehyung: Oh god are you ok Y/N? We will be home soon!.

When they got home Taehyung burst through the door, frantic and worried.

Taehyung: Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?!

Y/N: I-I'm in the b-bathroom...!

I hear their loud pounding footsteps sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom where I am lying on the floor.

Y/N: Put me out in the backyard...and don't ask any questions...please

Taehyung: Um, ok. Sure thing... are you sure you're ok Y/N

I respond with a small sniffle, as I cover my face with hands, which are starting to grow some hair.  
They put me out the back on the grass and walk inside and lock the glass door. As soon as they reached the door they heard a howl. I couldn't help it. I tried to get them away before it happened, but I was too late. I now am a wolf circling the yard. I see them looking at me so I sprint over to the window where they now are and pounce. I hit the glass door and whimper in pain. I stood up, still feeling dizzy. I then felt my whole body shaking, as I miraculously transformed back into a human. The process was SO painful, I need some medicine. Firstly I need to talk to the guys.

Jungkook: OMG, what just happened? That was SO insanely cool!!!

Jin: God Jungkook, grow up? Y/N is obviously in shock! Be nice.

I smile.

Y/N: Jungkook is right. OMG, what just happened to me?

Yoongi: I think it was the bite, from last night.

Taehyung nods in agreement.

Taehyung: Yoongi is right. It couldn't be anything else. And I found something stuck on the mirror in the bathroom, the mirror where you saw your first signs of metamorphosis from a human to a wolf. 

Taehyung hands me yet another orange sticky note. I read it.  
"Y/N transform into a wolf tonight at midnight and meet me out the front of the house. If you don't one of your closest friends will be in danger and you won't be able to help him."  
My mind turned in circles, the words on the page swirling around in my mind. I couldn't think, I needed to get out. I screamed, but I couldn't hear anything. It was all a blur. It only ended when I felt the warm embrace of a hug surrounding me. I look up and see all the BTS members bending over and hugging me.

Taehyung: Y/N, what did the note say? Are you ok?

Y/N: It- s-says that if I didn't meet him out the front of this house at midnight he would put one of you in danger a-and that I won't be able to help you when it happens.

Jin: Y/N you are NOT going out there at midnight!

Namjoon: What if they try to KILL you! You only just transformed today!

Y/N: Guys, I am going out there tonight if you like it or not! I don't want any of you to die or get badly injured. I would rather it be me going down in a fight than all of you getting seriously hurt.

Yoongi: Sass much...well if you go down in a fight I guess I won't have to get revenge then.

All: YOONGI!!

Yoongi: I'm joking!

Y/N: I'm going to go to my room guys...


	4. Chapter 4

I sit in my room for most of the night, just staring at the wall, pondering and thinking about what I should do. I feel a bit creeped out as if someone is watching me. I wait until I hear that everyone has gone to bed, then I glance at my clock, 11:59 am it reads. I tiptoe silently downstairs and go outside. I quickly transform into a wolf. I actually think I'm getting the hang of this metamorphosis thing! I suddenly noticed a lone wolf walking toward the house, and I jumped in a bush. I was too late. The wolf had already spotted my glowing eyes.

???: Come here! I see you!

I put my head down and scamper over to him, slightly terrified.

???: Oh...hello are you Y/N?

Y/N: Y-yes...who are you?

???: Oh sorry, I am Kai.

Y/N: Where you the one that gave me the notes?

Kai: Uhh...that was the pack leader

Y/N: Pack leader?!? Are you guys some kind of 'Wolf Pack'?

Kai laughs and rolls his eyes.

Kai: Yeah. Duh.

I ignore the last comment.

Y/N: What was I needed for may I ask?

Kai: Well...uh...um...could you follow me...?

Y/N: Uh...um...where will we go? Is it safe?

Kai: To the forest, so we can get something to eat... you must be pretty hungry!

Y/N: Ok...yeah...I am kind of hungry...

Kai: Ok then! Follow me!

I spy the members in the window, all watching me as I head off into the woods. They all look confused and probably don't know what is going on. Suddenly Taehyung gets angry and opens the door and yells.

Taehyung: Y/N!!

Kai and I turned around and saw Taehyung and the others running at us. We looked at each other and ran as fast as we could when we entered the forest. We started laughing really hard at their faces, it was hilarious. Then Kai started to tell me what he wanted to say. Then he started telling me. We were still laughing as we caught our food, some I soon feel guilt wash over me though.

Y/N: Uhh, Kai... u don't think they might be... kinda... mad at me?

Kai stops laughing and a serious glance flickers over his face.

Kai: Well, you are...kind of...a were-wolf.

Y/N: Uh...umm...WHAT!

Kai: Well, you were always a part wolf and because your father is a wolf your mother was a human so you were born of a mix.... but now you have completed your metamorphosis you are fully wolf.   
I stand still, in utter shock. I am a wolf. A wolf, a wolf for life. Wow... that explains my love for meat though.

Y/N: Umm... Still confused... How did I even turn out to be half human and half wolf anyway?

Kai: Well, your father was a leader of a wolf pack in this area. Your mother was a human. After the transformation of her turning into a wolf, your dad and her mated and conceived you. Your mother died while giving birth and your father had a warlock hide the wolf in your body until you were ready to transform. 

Y/N: Wow... that's kinda a lot to take in...

Kai: Yeah...I guess I should probably drop you home now... We've done enough talking for today...

Y/N: Yeah, I agree. The others are probably worried. But one more question, is my dad still alive?

Kai: Ok, let's go. I'm not sure, there have been people searching for him and the pack but they are no-where to be found.

When we got home I transformed back into a human and I gave Kai a hug and thanked him for the chat we had. I went inside and I saw all of the members staring at me.

Jin: Y/N why did you go out at midnight? You could have been killed!!! That is very irresponsible of you!!!

Y/N: Well...umm...ahh

Hoseok: Jin don't pressure her!

Taehyung: Y/N? HELLOOOO???? You there??

I break out of my daze and look around, only to see the worried glances of the BTS members.

Y/N: Hi, yeah...Sorry, I'm fine... just kinda dazed... I think I should probably go get some fresh air...

Jin: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! You're crazy!

Yoongi: Ah.. don't worry so much Jin! Let her have some fresh air if she needs it!

I walk outside, and breath in the cool breeze gushing around me. I soon feel cold, and decide to go back inside again. I turn around, and see yet another pink sticky note! How did that even get there?!? I pick it up and read it. feel someone grab my wrist. I still don't turn around. I then feel a punch to the stomach as I am thrown roughly against the wall of the house. I really felt cold, stiff fingers grasp the sides of my neck, and latch on. Getting ready to face my fate. I hear in the distance several wolf howls. The grip loosens a bit and I feel stronger and just strong enough to transform into a wolf again. I transform and begin to bark and howl at him as he loosens his grip. I hear the stampeding feet of a million wolves rushing to my side. That is a bit of an over exaggeration. We corner him against the wall, just as he was doing to me. We all snarl and growl at this mysterious stranger. He finds an exit and quickly runs off into the distance.

~Time skip to a bit later that night~

I went to the forest that night and saw a figure and I walked towards it as a wolf. It turned around and I tried to run but he grabbed my tail I bit him and ran but he shot my leg with a sleeping dart.

???: Hello Y/N I have been looking for you for a while now and I have found you.

Y/N: W-Who are y-you?

???: Oh well, I'm Bambam.

Y/N: Oh...ahh...well I still need to go to school

Bambam: Yes, you do. I will make a deal with you ok?

Y/N: Hmm...fine ok what is it

Bambam: Well, you can go to school but when you finish school you have to come here! You can't stop along the way, you have to come straight here!

Y/N: Can I think about or not?

Bambam: I will give you until tomorrow morning before school

Y/N: Ok thanks

When Bambam left I started to think about what to do do I go to school or not. I started to drift off to sleep when I woke up I had a pillow under my head and a blanket over me.

Bambam: Ok Y/N what is your choice?

Y/N: Hey, you called me by my name! And my choice is...I will go to school and come back here, without any stops.

Bambam: Ok.

I mumbled under my breath not meaning Bambam to hear

Y/N: I'm ready to be beaten up...again...

Bambam: Why do you get beaten up?

Y/N: Oh...ah...you heard me ah...I don't know I guess in an easy target because I'm new I guess

Bambam: Ok if you get beaten up today, tell me and I will deal with it.

Y/N: No don't it's fine I deal with it every day I'm fine with it

Bambam: Ok I won't then...you have to go to school now


	5. Chapter 5

Showed me to the front door and I left for school I was so tempted to run away but I knew he would find me again. When I got to school Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook saw me and started to walk over to me.

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook: Omg! Y/N, where were you?

Y/N: Don't worry guys, I'm fine I was staying with the wolf I met. I will be staying with them again tonight.

It was a lie but they didn't seem to notice. They just nodded.

I got bullied again after the third class this time. At lunch, I sat by myself and I didn't talk to anyone. When I got back to BamBam's house there was a sticky note on the door.  
"Hello Y/N I'm away currently for a week you can do anything you like for the week but when I'm back you will have to come back and live with me"  
As soon as I read the note I ran all the way to where BTS live which is my home. When I reached the house I ran up to the door and knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Jin opened the door and called the others they slowly made their way to the door and when they saw me they were so happy.

Jin: Y/N your home! The boys said you were staying with the wolf again.

Y/N: Uh...I have to tell you something...

Hoseok: Uh ok, what is it?

Y/N: Can we go inside? I'm cold

Jin: C'mon let's go to the couch

I started to tell them where I was and they asked me this.

Namjoon: Y/N what is the wound on your leg from

Y/N: Oh...ahh...that's nothing

Jin: Y/N tell us, please

Y/N: Ok don't be mad at me

BTS: We won't

Y/N: Well ok do you know how I went to the forest and never came back well there was a person, and he grabbed.

Jungkook: Ok so about your leg?

Y/N: Well I tried to run but he grabbed my tail then I bit him to get out of his grip and ran but he got a dart gun and shot me with a sleeping dart.

BTS: WHAT!

Yoongi: Even though you woke me up from tickling me and I got angry I still wouldn't shoot you with a sleeping dart. You haven't done anything wrong to him he is just a butt.

Y/N: Thanks, Yoongi and I'm only allowed to be here for a week because he is away and when he gets back I will have to go back to his house...again

Jimin: What do you mean again?

Y/N: Well do you know how I told you guys at school that I was staying with the wolf I met, well I had to because I wouldn't be able to go to school if I didn't

Taehyung: So that's why oh ok now we know we won't be angry


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N: Oh...ah...has Kai come here yet?

Hoseok: Ah...yeah he has

Y/N: Ok cool I will be back

BTS: Y/N!!

Y/N: Yes?

Jin: Please be safe we don't want to lose you again

Y/N: I will be, don't worry

I ran to the forest as a wolf when I got there I saw a pack of wolves that I haven't seen before. I was about to leave when I was surrounded by the pack. I had my tail between my legs and my head down. I heard multiple howls and look into the distance and saw Kai's pack they came and attacked the other pack. Kai came over to see if I was ok, he told me to go home and rest.  
After that, I went home. BTS was waiting for me at home when I arrived I went straight to my room and had a shower and got refreshed. I heard noises coming from downstairs and I saw Bambam holding BTS as prisoners. I yelled at Bambam from the top of the stairs.

Y/N: BAMBAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Bambam: Oh...ah...

Jin: Y/N YOU KNOW THIS GUY!?

Y/N: You said you would be away for a week

I completely ignored Jin's question

Bambam: Well, I am back now and it's time for you to come back with me.

I said goodbye to BTS and went with Bambam back to his house. Even though I had only spent one night there I still knew I had to go to the basement with no questions. When I got down I just sat there daydreaming. I felt a slight tap on the shoulder and went back to reality. It was Bambam that had tapped me on the shoulder. He bent down to my level and I gave him a hug. He was in shock that I gave him a hug from what he has done to me.

Y/N: Oh...ah...sorry...

Bambam: Oh...ah...it's ok...oh ah Y/N I wanted to tell you something it will be hard for it to sink in but it's the truth

Y/N: O-Ok go ahead

Bambam: Well Y/N I-I'm your..brother...

Y/N: Really?

Bambam: am not a wolf like you I am a wolf and vampire hunter...

Y/N: W-What

Bambam: I'm sorry Y/N

Y/N: No don't be sorry I have always wanted a brother

Bambam: Really? You can just brush past me being a wolf and vampire hunter? Just like that?

Y/N: Yeah, I can. Just like that.

BamBam: You can leave if you want

I nodded my heat and BamBam and I walked up the stairs to the door.

Y/N: Can I come to see you again?

BamBam: Of course you can! Any time.


	7. Chapter 7

After that I left when I got home I walked in and flopped onto the couch and BTS walked over to me.

Jungkook: Hey, I thought you had to live with Bambam?

Y/N: No, he let me go and I found out something that will change your whole perspective of him

Jimin: Why did he let you go?

Y/N: Well...umm...he is kind of...my...brother

BTS: ...

Taehyung: So your brother shot you in your leg

Y/N: Yeah but he didn't want to he was forced to

Hoseok: Still, he shouldn't have

Y/N: If he died I wouldn't be able to know I have a family member left

Namjoon: So is he your only family member left?

Y/N: I think I still have my dad but my mum died while giving birth to me.

Yoongi: Well I think we are all glad to have you back

Y/N: Thanks, Yoongi

Jin: Let's have dinner

Y/N: Yeah I'm starving

Jin: Did you so called brother feed you?

Y/N: Yes he did don't worry

Jin: Ok good we don't want you to starve

After dinner, I said goodnight to the boys and went to bed. Like on the night that I was bitten my ears were sniffing out movement in my room. I turned into a wolf and slipped out of my covers and snuck up behind the other wolf. I pounced on wolf and it wimps in pain. It was loud enough to wake up the members they came rushing into my room and saw two wolves one was me and the other was the intruder. The wolf tried to attack Taehyung but I attacked it first. The wolf ran away after the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

I went with Bambam and we had an idea to play a prank on the BTS members. We made it out like he had killed me but he hadn't. We sent a picture of me laying on the floor looking like I was dead to Taehyung. Bambam had said this on the picture.

*messages*

Bambam: Such a nice brother aren't I ;)

Taehyung: OMG, YOU CRUEL CRUEL PERSON YOU WANNA DIE DUDE!!!

Bambam: Wowowow calm down dude... ;)

*end of messages*

Bambam carried me bridal style to the BTS home and knocked on the door and Jin opened it. Bambam gave me to Jin and the others came to see what the commotion was about. Jin then dropped me on the ground because I spoke and they thought I was dead.

Y/N: Ow!

Bambam: Y/N are you ok?!

Y/N: Yeah, fine

Taehyung: We thought you were dead!

Y/N: Well, do I look dead to you?

Yoongi: Ah...yeah kind of!

Y/N: Wow, thanks, Yoongi!

Bambam: Ok out of this conversation but do you hear something?

Y/N: Ah yeah actually I do

Bambam: Oh...no no no!

Y/N: What's wrong?

Bambam: Y/N you have to get out of here NOW!

Y/N: Ah...why?

Bambam: People are on the hunt for you

Y/N: Ah, why...I did nothing wrong?!

Bambam: I can't explain bu-

He was cut off because he was shot in the shoulder.

Y/N: BAMBAM!!

I got really angry and turned into my wolf form and killed everyone. (Not the BTS members or Bambam) I was shocked because I didn't mean to transform into my wolf form. I ran straight to Bambam but lucky he wasn't dead.

Y/N: I'm so so so sorry guys for the prank we pulled but can you please help my brother, please!

Jin: Of course, we will help you Y/N but promise us you won't pull another prank like that one ever again

Y/N: I promise!

We got Bambam to the hospital and he got stitches and had to stay there for a week. I didn't leave my room for that whole week I didn't eat. All the members tried to convince me to come out but I didn't. I heard a knock on my door and asked who is it?

Y/N: *sobs* who i-is i-it?

Bambam: It's me Bambam

I unlocked the door and turned into a wolf. When he opened the door I ran out of my room and left the house and went to the forest. I entered the forest I saw a pack of wolves so I ran again. One of the wolves yelled my name so I stopped I turn around and see Kai and EXO looking at me. I heard unfamiliar voices calling my name. Then EXO started to walk away slowly.

Y/N: Kai, what's wrong?

Kai: Just follow us quietly

Y/N: Ah...okay

I followed them to a cave and they stopped and said this is where they stay.

Y/N: So do you live here when you are human?

???: No silly we have an actual house but we are staying here for now

Y/N: Ohhh ok. I know Kai but may I ask who are the rest of you?

???: I'm Xiumin

???: I'm Suho

???: I'm Lay

???: I'm Baekhyun

???: I'm Chen

???: I'm Chanyeol

???: I'm D.O

Kai: You know me

???: And I'm Sehun

Y/N: Okay

Baekhyun: Who are you?

Y/N: Oh sorry for my rudeness I am Y/N

Kai: Ok, guys enough chit-chat. Y/N do you know who those people are?

Y/N: No...I have never seen them...wait no no no it can't be no!!!

Suho: 'No no no' what?

Y/N: Agh...well you see they are called Go...

Chanyeol: WAIT! Are they Got7?

Y/N: Y-Yes sadly...

D.O: But there was only 6?

Y/N: Agh...yes but my brother is also in the group...

Kai: When did u have a brother?

Y/N: Well before I was with BTS I was at and Adoption Center and before that, I was living with someone I can't remember I don't know who it was. Before I went to the Adoption Center I was in an accident and I lost my memory of the past but I can't regain it...

Xiumin: So how do you know you have a brother?

Suho: So he is part of Got7?

Y/N: ...yes he is. I got to go now byeeee

Kai: Y/N? Where are you going? If you go to Got7 they will try and kill you!

Y/N: Yep I know so that's why I am not going to go to them

I said with a smirk on my face

D.O: What's with the smirk?

Y/N: Oh...nothinggg

After that, I left


	9. Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V

Then she left

Kai: Guys what should we do about Y/N?

Chanyeol: I don't know...I kinda feel like she is in major trouble...

Y/N's P.O.V

As soon as I left I was going back home as a human when I heard people talking. I tried to ignore it but curiosity got the better of me and I went behind a tree. I only saw 6 members of Got7, not 7. Then someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth to stop me screaming. The person turned me around and it was...

Bambam: Y-Y/N?

Y/N: B-Bambam?

Bambam: What are you doing here?

Y/N: Uh...just going for a walk around because I was bored...hehe

Bambam: We were looking for you!

Y/N: W-Why?

He ignored my question

Bambam: Come meet the others ok?

Y/N: Y-Yes

I followed Bambam to his little campsite thing with the other members. The recognised me straight away.

JB: Well well well long time no see Y/N

Y/N: Hello JB...

Bambam: JB don't scare her

JB: I'm not c'mon dude

I suddenly got a text from Taehyung

*messages start*

Taehyung: Y/N when are you going to come home we don't want you to get taken again!!

Y/N: Sorry Taehyung I will be back in about 10 minutes ok?

Taehyung: Ok :)

*messages over*

Jinyoung: Y/N who was that from your boyfriend?

Y/N: WHAT NO!!

I ran and kicked him in the stomach and winded him

Jinyoung: Ok...oh geez...calm down

Y/N: Anyway it was nice seeing you all but I gotta go now bye

When I got home I entered the house I saw all of BTS and they were eating dinner and didn't notice me until the stairs creaked. I looked over to see Yoongi looking but he was silent and signed me with his head for me to go up to my room and I nodded.  
When I got to my room I went straight to sleep. I woke up to got to school the next day and went downstairs to make breakfast for the members because I felt bad for leaving them for so long. Luckily they were not awake. I heard footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I look up to see all the members looking at me. I just smiled at them and motioned them to sit at the table and they did.  
When they finished eating they just ignored me. I didn't know why but it didn't bother me because I had been ignored before so I just ignored them. Even on the way to school, we ignored each other. When school was over I went to the abandoned part of the school, to see if they would follow but the didn't which was good because I could take out my anger on things there. I peered around the corner of the building and saw BTS looking around I didn't know what to do so I called Bambam.

*phone call*

Bambam: Hello?

Y/N: Bambam can you and the boys meet me at the old abandoned part of school?

Bambam: Why?

Y/N: Can you just please?!

Bambam: OK fine we will be there in a minute

*end of phone call*

Jin's P.O.V

We were ignoring Y/N today because the boys wanted to prank her by ignoring her I don't know how that is a prank but it is to the boys. She isn't asking why we are ignoring her instead she is ignoring us! When the boys came home Y/N wasn't with them they said she was still at the school. I wonder why she is at school? We came back to the school to look for her and tell her that it was just a prank and we didn't mean to hurt her feelings if we did.   
We heard talking come from the abandoned part of the school so we went to go check. There we saw Y/N with people in black clothes and face masks. They saw us and picked Y/N and ran. We tried chasing them but they were too fast.

Namjoon: Good job guys...now she has been taken again...agh

Taehyung: It wasn't my idea to ignore her!

Yoongi: Guys stop arguing it's giving me a headache!

Me: Yoongi's right arguing won't get us anywhere

Jimin: Who were those people with Y/N?

Hoseok: I have no idea...but if they were after her don't you think that they would have her knocked out or tied up so she can't move or speak?

Jungkook: Yeah...hyung has a point

Y/N's P.O.V

When we were talking we were too loud and BTS noticed and came around the side. Yugyeom picked me up and we ran they tried to catch up but we were to fast. I felt bad but I didn't. Without noticing I started to cry and Yugyeom noticed.

Yugyeom: Why are you crying Y/N?

Bambam: What did you do to my sister?!!

Yugyeom: Nothing I swear!

Y/N: *sobs* He didn't do anything *sobs*

Bambam: Ok...then why are you crying?

Y/N: Oh ah...it's nothing...

Youngjae: If it's nothing then why are you crying?

Y/N: Ok fine, I will tell you...

Jackson: Please do

Y/N: Well, it's from my past...when I was at the Adoption Center every kid there ignored me and would "accidentally" poor there food and drinks on me. And they would always trip me and push me down the stairs...

Bambam: WHAT! Did anyone ever help you like any adults or older kids?

Y/N: No...oh, wait there was a really nice lady who I could talk to every day and she would help me after I had either food or water on me...

JB: Wow...what a rough childhood...

Jinyoung: Yeah I feel kinda sorry for you

Bambam: OMG JR SAID SOMETHING NICE!!

Jinyoung: Heeeey I have said many nice things before!

Y/N: L-Like what?

I managed to stutter out some words before bursting into laughter

Jinyoung: ...

Mark: See he is speechless

Jinyoung: Wow, I thought you were on my side...

Y/N: It looks like it's 7 against 1

Bambam: Well, what are we going to do Y/N are you going to stay with us for the night or go back to BTS...

Y/N: Ah...I don't know they will probably be really mad at me...

Youngjae: Call them and put it on speaker so we can hear and help you to know what to say?

Y/N: Good job Youngjae that's a pretty good idea I will call them now...


	10. Chapter 10

In the last chapter: 

~   
Youngjae: Call them and put it on speaker so we can hear and help you to know what to say?

Y/N: Good job Youngjae that's a pretty good idea I will call them now...  
~

*phone call*

Hoseok: Hello?

Y/N: Hello? Hoseok?

Hoseok: Y/N!!!

Y/N: Y-Yes?

Hoseok: Stay right there I will get the others!

Y/N: O-Ok

~5 minutes later~

Hoseok: Ok I'm back with all the members I will put you on speaker

BTS: Y/N! ARE YOU SAFE!?!

Y/N: Yes...

Jin: Y/N where are you?

Y/N: Why?

Yoongi: What do you mean why?

Y/N: I am asking why he wants to know where I am!

Namjoon: Y/N don't get angry with us please...what did we do wrong?

Y/N: Hmm let me think well 1. You ignored me for the whole day even when I made you breakfast because I was sorry for coming home late! 2. It reminded me of my past and made me terribly upset!!

Taehyung: Why didn't you tell us about your past?!

Y/N: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T THINK I WANT TO COME BACK HOME I AM GOING TO LIVE WHERE I AM NOW AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME GOODBYE!!!

Jin: WAI-

*end of phone call*

Taehyung's P.O.V

Me: Guys what are we going to do we don't know where she is and she probably doesn't trust us now...

Jin: I still wonder who those people she was with...but when the ran away with her she didn't struggle she just hung there...

Hoseok: W-What if she is in trouble...

Jungkook: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT Y/N!!

Jimin: Yeah Y/N can get through it...just hope she will come back to us...

Namjoon: But you will see her at school won't you?

Yoongi: Yeah if you do bring her here

Jin: You mean to kidnap her?!!

Yoongi: Yep!


	11. Chapter 11

Y/N's P.O.V

Today was Monday and I had to go back to school luckily BamBam and Yugyeom still goes to school or I will be in big trouble. They had enrolled in my school and stuck to me like glue they were in all of my classes and protected from the boys that beat me until I was unconscious. Everyone was scared to face my brother, well they didn't know that he was my brother they just thought I was clinging to them and they acted fine that I was with them when they weren't. But that's a lie they are like forbidden to leave me it's actually really funny. Throughout the day Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung had been watching me really closely it was kinda creepy actually. When school ended the boys we watching our every move and it was quite unsettling. 

Taehyung's P.O.V

We kept an eye on BamBam and his friend today as well as Y/N at the end of the day we asked Jin to pick us up so we can see where they lived so we could kidnap Y/N. BamBam's friend was walking across the road when we saw Jin's van speed towards him we heard Y/N scream "Yug!"

Y/N's P.O.V

Yugyeom walked across the road first when he was about halfway across a car came speeding his way and being the stupid person I was I screamed "Yug!" as loud as I could and before the car could hit him I jumped and pushed him out of the way and we both came crashing down on to the road. BamBam came running to us but as he reached us everything went black.

I woke up in a white room with a beeping noise next to me and a really sore head. I sat up a bit and looked around the room it was all too familiar. A hospital. It reminded me of when my first foster parents came and where driving me home from school when I was about 5. I wasn't with BTS for my whole life only since I was about 8. When they were taking me home a truck came at us head on and Eomma and Appa told me to be strong and I will always be in their hearts no matter what happens. I remember when the truck hit us I hit because from the impact of the truck my car seat slipped out from what it was attached to and I blacked out as soon as I hit the window. I still remember Umma and Appa's screams from that horrid night. I sometimes wake up from nightmares that haunt me. 

Just then BamBam walked in looking really sad. I was hoping that Yugyeom wasn't hurt too badly. When he saw that I was awake his expression changed into a really happy one.

BamBam: Y-Y/N?!

Y/N: BamBam!!

BamBam: You're finally awake! We have been worried sick!

Y/N: Wait what do you mean finally...?!

BamBam: You have been out for 2 weeks...

Y/N: Oh..hows Yugyeom?

I have been worrying how Yugyeom was since I woke up which was about half an hour ago I guess.

BamBam: Yugyeom is fine he woke up about a week ago. He has been worrying about you since he woke up. The nurses had to keep trying to calm him down it was quite funny actually. Although he keeps saying that is should be in your place right now not you.

Ahh...Yugyeom always has to be so stubborn. It's quite funny like how Jinyoung asks him to do something and he won't do it without a good reason so Jinyoung is always saying "You have to do it or you won't get dinner" then he will reply "That's ok I can just sneak food when you go to bed or go out". It's really funny he will only listen to me most of the time or we are stubborn together. 

Y/N: Bammie when can I get discharged? 

BamBam: Bammie? I like it. And you can get discharged tomorrow. Would you like me to call the others?

Y/N: YAY! And yes call the others I want to see them!!

He chuckled at my words and in about 15 minutes the rest of Got7 burst into the room Yugyeom ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

Y/N: Ah...who are you?

Yugyeom and the others including BamBam looked puzzled.

~15 minutes ago~

Y/N: Hey, Bammie lets prank them until tomorrow.

BamBam: What should we do?

Y/N: I have something perfect...

BamBam: And that is..?

Y/N: Pretending I have amnesia

BamBam: That's a great idea!! But we have to get ready to run into the woods tomorrow when we get home and tell them!

He said while bursting out with laughter I joined him not long after.

~present time~

When they looked at me puzzled I tried my hardest not to laugh at there faces and succeeded. They left after about an hour they kept tying me to get my "memories" back. I said I was tired, they said to sleep on it and maybe I will remember them in the morning. I was ready to run when we get home.  
The next morning I was up early and getting changed into some clothes they brought me from the shop. Don't worry we went shopping while I was with them so that's how they know my size just so you don't think they are creeps.  
When Got7 arrived I was still acting like I forgot them.

Y/N: I slept on it as you said and I remember BamBam and that's it but only when he tried to kill me so I don't really trust you guys...

BamBam (acting): But I have told you already I was ordered to or they would hurt you or Got7...

Y/N: I can't believe I am agreeing to this but I will go with you but if you hurt me I am not afraid to run.

Got7: OK!!

Wow, I guess they are really happy that I agreed. It's really funny that they can be fooled so easily. And JB's personality is now sweet and caring for me now and not cold like before. When we got home I stepped out of the car and stretched. What being in a hospital for 2 weeks and one day not being able to walk around your body goes all stiff. I was ready to tell me guys that I didn't have amnesia and make a run for it. I gave BamBam a signal that showed that I was going to tell them and to get ready to run.

Y/N: Hey, guys, I have something to tell you

Got7 (not BamBam): Yes

Y/N: Well, I actually don't have amnesia...!

Got7 (not BamBam): WHAT!!

Y/N: BamBam!! Run!!!

Me and BamBam sprinted all the way into the forest hearing the rest of Got7 screaming our names getting farther and farther away from us. We stopped at a tree and sat down trying to catch our breath.

Y/N: How long will we have to wait till it's safe to go back?

BamBam: I am not sure Y/N I'm not sure...


	12. Chapter 12

I and BamBam are still in the forest after that "incident". We don't know how long we will be here for but we are thinking of sleeping out here tonight just to be safe. I was thinking that I could ask EXO if we could sleep at their house or cave until the morning.

Y/N: Hey BamBam do you want to stay with a friend of mine?

BamBam: Yeah, I kind of don't want to sleep on the floor and get eaten alive by ants!

I laughed so hard at this I was on the floor crying with laughter and BamBam was just standing there pouting.

Y/N: Oh c'mon Bammie that was pretty funny if you ask me~!!

BamBam: But no-one asked you!

After BamBam said that we heard a pack of paws coming our way.

~Chen's P.O.V~

When EXO and I were walking through the forest we heard a painful wolf whimper echoing through the forest coming from the right of us. We ran that way to find a knocked out boy and a she-wolf with a bleeding hip also knocked out against a tree.

~Y/N's P.O.V~

BamBam and I froze when we heard the multiple paws coming our way before we could defend ourselves a wolf jumped on the back of BamBam and knocked him out cold. As soon as that happened I was already in my wolf form. There were about 10-15 wolves even though there were a lot they were pretty weak. I had killed about 8 of the wolves then felt a sharp intense pain in my lower right leg and thrown into a tree before I blacked out I yelled as loud as I could in hopes that someone would find us and help. I just hope that BamBam is ok.  
When I woke up I was in a really nice comfy bed with my brother next to me. I was so relieved that he was ok. I sat up and tried to walk but failed. Luckily I caught myself on the bed and stood up again. BamBam woke up not long after and started panicking and running around frantically.

Y/N: BamBam! Stop!

BamBam: Y/N! Are you ok?!

He came over to me and started inspecting me top-to-bottom. He stopped when he saw my bandaged leg.

BamBam: Y/N what happened to your leg?!

Y/N: Bammie please stop yelling. And my leg....wasbittenonthelowerhalfofmylegwhileIwasawolf!!

BamBam: What? Say it slower.

Y/N: Ok. Only if you promise you won't yell.

BamBam: Promise.

Y/N: Ok...I was bitten on the lower half of my leg while I was a wolf...

BamBam: ...

Then the door opened and EXO walked in. BamBam immediately put himself in front of me. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

Y/N: BamBam, it's ok I know them.

BamBam: You sure Y/N?

Y/N: Positive.

BamBam slowly moved aside and held onto me so I wouldn't fall down and sat me on the bed.

Chen: How are you felling Y/N?

Y/N: A bit sore Chen...

Suho: What happened? If you don't mind me asking.

Y/N: Well I had just gotten discharged from the hospital and-.

Chanyeol: Wait! Hospital!

Y/N: Oh yeah I was in a comer like a state for 2 weeks...

Baekhyun: How did you get in the coma-like state...?

Y/N: Well I saved my brother's best friend from a car hitting him.

Lay: So you got hit by the car?!

Y/N: No Lay I dove and pushed him to the ground and hit my head on the curb.

BamBam: More like tackled him.

BamBam and I both chuckled at his words then I continued my story.

Y/N: After that, I woke up in the hospital 2 weeks later and pretended I to have amnesia which wasn't a good idea. I told them when we got home they got really angry so we ran into the woods, I asked BamBam when it was safe to go back but he didn't know so we were going to camp in the woods but he didn't want to be "eaten alive by ants" as he put it so I was going to ask you guys if we could stay here, then BamBam was attacked by a wolf and knocked out cold. I tried to fight them off I got really close until a wolf came and bit my lower right leg and threw me into a tree which also knocked me out.

Kai: Wow Y/N you have been through a lot the past month.

D.O: What happened to BTS

Y/N: Well...uh...that was Jin's van that nearly killed my brother's friend...

Xiumin: Oh wow.

Sehun: Do you want to live with us we have plenty of bedrooms if you need them.

Y/N: It's ok Sehun we have a house but thank you for the offering.

I feel so loved. Having EXO as my friends and Got7 as well. I just hope BTS and I will fix our relationship.

Chanyeol: Y/N do you need some crutches for your leg?

Y/N: Ah...yes please if you have some because if you don't it's f-

Chen: Y/N it's ok we had some lying around and your leg is hurt so you need them.

Baekhyun: Yeah keep them until you don't need them.

Y/N: Thanks guys

EXO: No need to thank us~!!

Then Xiumin drove us and EXO to Got7's house when we got there Got7 sprinted outside.

Got7: BAMBAM! Y/N!

BamBam: H-Hey guys.

Y/N: Yeah h-hey.

JB: WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WE WERE WORRIED SICK AFTER YOU DIN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!! WE WER-

Jinyoung: JB it's alright calm down.

JB: NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT THEY COULD HAVE DIED!!

Jinyoung: Yes they could have died but they didn't so let's think on the plus side and I'm sure they have a good explanation for there whereabouts.

Y/N: And we do.

JB: And that is?

Mark: Hey Y/N why are you on crutches?

Y/N: Oh yeah about that...can we go inside and talk?

Yugyeom: Yeah can we, my legs hurt from standing up.

I turned around and hugged all of the EXO members. The beagle line got an extra hug because they are really nice to me and I'm not saying the others aren't, but the beagle line is just a bit more like brother's to me than the others.

Y/N: Goodbye guys I hope we can meet again?

BamBam: Yeah I wanna meet with you guys again you seem pretty cool!

Baekhyun: Yeah you seem pretty cool your self too!

When EXO left Got7 and I went back inside the house for me to explain to them that I am a wolf and that I saved BamBam from being attacked and not alive right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Got7 and I were sitting in the lounge room. I got ready to explain everything but in lesser detail. After I finished telling them they were all shocked even BamBam. I told them about my past because I would have to tell them sooner or later. I didn't tell BTS because there is a mysterious voice in my head that talks to me when I am sleeping. I know how crazy I sound but I didn't think it was the right time for them to know, and plus BamBam is my brother so he kind of needs to know this. I was looking at there expressions all of them were in pure shock and disbelief.

Y/N: Guys...Guys!

Got7: Huh?

Y/N: Are you ok you are just...just staring.

JB: Huh...oh yeah we are...

Jinyoung: Just shocked.

Y/N: I know it is a lot to take in, I know how you feel.

Yugyeom: When did you know about this?

Y/N: About 2 months ago I think.

Youngjae: Wow that's not long.

Jackson: Hey can we get some food I am hungry and I'm pretty sure BamBam and Y/N are as well.

BamBam: AGH! Seriously Jackson we just got back from EXO's place and we had food there.

Y/N: Aww~! Come on Bammie please~!

Mark: Bammie?

BamBam: Yeah it's a nickname she gave me at the hospital.

Got7: Ohhh.

After about an hour of Yugyeom, Jackson and I nagging JB to get us some food he gave in. We would follow him around and nag. He drove us to a nice café for food, we ran straight in there and ordered takeaway. We got 3 hamburgers, 2 sprites (for me and Yugyeom), a coke (for Jackson), 3 small chips and a takeaway Korean Lunch Set. That was just for us three.

JB: You guys are not going to eat all of that seriously!

Jackson: What if we do?

Jinyoung: He will give you all $20.

All three: Yep deal!

JB: What! I didn't even agree!

Yugyeom: Well you were doubting us~!

Mark: Sorry JB but I am on there side, you did doubt them.

JB: BamBam? Youngjae? C'mon!

Youngjae: Umm...ugh sorry JB but Yugyeom, Jackson and Y/N.

BamBam: I have faith in Y/N, Jackson and Yugyeom~!

JB: Wow guys thanks for the support.

All three: Your welcome~!

JB: I wasn't- AGRH!!

Jinyoung: You know they are just trying to annoy you right?

JB: Yeah I do...*sigh* what should I do we found out that Y/N is not human at all.

Y/N: HEY!!

JB: And they still have to go to school how are we going to monitor them?

BamBam: Hey we are trustworthy!

Mark: Yeah so trustworthy you prank us into thinking that Y/N has amnesia.

JB: Mark has a point BamBam.

Yugyeom: What about me?

JB: You nearly got hit by a car. *sigh*

Yugyeom: Don't make me feel guilty.

Y/N: So how are you going to monitor us then? You are too old to be a student and it would be embarrassing saying that you failed year 12 or whatever.

JB: You are correct Y/N so we will be teachers instead.

BamBam, Yugyeom and You: WHAT!!!

Y/N: T-teachers?!

Jinyoung: Yes Y/N teachers what's wrong with that?

Y/N: It's just that I will have to be distracting in class so you can speak to me at the end because have never been called at the end of class to be spoken to before.

Mark: Or we could be harsh and blame everything on you that didn't happen or you didn't do.

JB: I like Mark's idea Y/N. How about you?

Y/N: Yeah I like it to but there is just one problem.

Youngjae: And that is?

Y/N: How are you going to become teachers when there are already teachers teaching us?

They all look at each other and smirk. I never like it when they smirk in always means they are up to something. I just don't know what. I hope they don't kill my teachers.

Mark: Y/N what is your principle's name?

Y/N: Why...?

Jackson: Just because!

Y/N: Is one of you planning to be the principle or something...?

Youngjae: Well y- ggrff mmphh

Before Youngjae could finish his sentence Jinyoung and JB put their hands over his mouth.

Mark: Nope!

Y/N: Well umm I don't know because I haven't met him yet...

Jinyoung: Well then you are just a goodie-to-shoes aren't you now Y/N. BamBam and Yugyeom do you know the principle's name then?

Yugyeom and BamBam: Ahhhh...we d-don't k-know...heheh

Y/N: Wait do you really know his name?

BamBam: Yeah we may have fought with some other students that were bothering us...

Yugyeom: Shhhh...BamBam that was supposed to be our secret.

Y/N: Aishh you two dimwits...*slaps both of them on the back of the head*

Yugyeom and BamBam: Oww! Y/N!!

JB: Well that's what you get for fighting with other students.

BamBam: Save us from JB, he is going to kill us.

I roll my eyes at BamBam and Yugyeom but I am glad I have these bunch of idiots with me or I would be lonely right now with BTS against me *sigh* I wish this was all a dream.

Mark: Hey Y/N what are you thinking? You are spacing out.

Y/N: Huh? Oh. Nothing.

Youngjae: Really Y/N do you think that we will believe that?

Y/N: But you will have to because that is the truth.

After I said that they all started chasing me around the house and I had a slight disadvantage because I am on crutches.


	14. Chapter 14

As Got7 and I were running around the house the doorbell rang, we looked at each other questionable. I was wondering who or what it was. I slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw three people that I had seen at the Adoption Centre before, they wanted to adopt me but I kept refusing so they gave up. I remember the last words one of them said: "We will come and find you soon Y/N, so watch out for us." I shivered at the memory. The guys were slowly walking up to me and were about to say my name when the doorbell rang again. I signalled them to be quiet with my finger.

Y/N: One of you answer the door but don't mention my name if they ask to say you don't know me. Ok? Ok.

I said in a whisper voice.

Mark: Who is it anyway?

Y/N: Some people that I don't like and I don't think they like me either.

They looked at me with confusion written all over their faces.

Y/N: JB, Jinyoung or Mark can you open the door because you guys probably won't spill my name, but if you do I will personally rip you to shreds.

I said with a friendly smile prominent on my face.

Jackson: Ok remind me never to get Y/N angry.

Mark: JB you can talk to them because you are the leader of this group.

JB: Ok fine.

As JB was walking to me so I can go hide, one of the men spoke.

???: If you don't hurry up, I will personally break down the door.

JB quickened his pace and opened the door. There stood three men. The first was a very tall and cold looking guy, then a guy that was smaller and looked a bit like a deer. The last guy was taller than the deer looking guy and shorter than the tall cold looking guy, he looked a bit like a panda.

Cold guy: Hi there, do you know Y/F/N?

*Y/F/N = Your Full Name*

He said as he gave JB a piece of paper with my face on it.

JB: Ah, hello and no I don't know who that person is. Who are they?

Panda guy: Nobody you need to know about.

Deer guy: That's all we wanted to know, we will be going now.

And they left it at that and left. JB shut the door and turned to us.

JB: Well was stressful or what. *sigh*

Y/N: Thanks for that JB I owe you one.

JB: Nah, don't worry about it.

BamBam: Aww, Jaebumie hyung is being nice again~!

JB: Yah! BamBam I am not cold anymore!

Yugyeom: So you are admitting you were cold before? Wah daebak~!

JB: I am not admitting that I was cold, well I guess I was a bit. But anyway I wasn't that cold.

I was just looking at the scene unfolding in front of me with the others but they were laughing their butts off. As for me well I was holding back my laughter with some trouble, but it only came out as little chuckles and not noticeable.

Mark: Well Y/N, who are those people?

Jinyoung: You saw to know them and they seem to know you.

Jackson: What's the deal there Y/N? Hmmm?

Y/N: Well they- I had seen them before at the Adoption Centre. They wanted to adopt me but I would always refuse but I just can't seem to remember why, they soon got annoyed and gave up but the last words one of them spoke was " We will come and find you soon Y/N, watch out for us." *sigh* I know something is missing from that day I just can't remember it.

Jackson: It's ok Y/N you will remember it someday.

He said with a smile on his face that looked reassuring. I just smiled back at him, my smile soon faded when I got a pounding headache. I had to grab the nearest thing to keep my stable and that thing was BamBam. He walked me to the couch where I could lay down to try and reduce my painful headache. My eyes slowly started to close and I could hear the guys calling my name until everything went black.

~flashback~

I was walking around the Adoption Centre when three men came in asking to adopt. The lady looked puzzled but didn't say anything. They asked for the kids 4-5 years old. That included me as well because I am 4 I think. All the kids sat down on chairs in a line like we always do when our age group is chosen. The reason why nobody has wanted to adopt me yet is that they think my hair changes colour from a hazelnut brown to black and my eyes change from mint green to gold. After that day nobody had chosen me. The men asked to talk to us one-on-one, I don't know why though. It was my turn next, I followed the men into my room and I sat on my bed. It is true that my eyes turn gold and my hair turns to black but I just don't know why. The men sat down on my bed at the foot end while I sat at headrest end. I found out when I and nervous, shocked, scared or angry my eyes and hair change colour. I just hope they don't change colour. After about five minutes of silence, one of the people broke it. " Annyeonghaseyo I am Wu Yi Fan but call me Kris." He said plainly. "Annyeonghaseyo my name is Luhan." The deer boy said, "And my name is Huang ZiTao but call me Tao." The panda guy said. I just looked at and slowly began to introduce myself "A-Annyeonghaseyo Y/F/N i-imnida" I said really quiet and scared. I was just hoping my eyes and hair haven't changed colours. Soon the men were looking at me like they had seen a ghost, I looked in a mirror that was in the far side of the room and my eyes and hair had sadly changed colour into gold and black.  
~flashback end~


	15. Chapter 15

I suddenly shoot up from where I was laying looking around frantically making sure that Kris, Luhan and Tao weren't in the room and I wasn't in my room in the Adoption Centre. As I am looking around I spot Got7 sitting around the room doing their own things, I don't think they have noticed that I have woken up yet. Suddenly I am bombarded with I giant hug from someone or some people, I turn around to see Mark and Jackson hugging me with all their might like I will leave them. They are hugging me so hard that I might die. I start coughing and they let go of the hug. Soon the whole of Got7 was looking at me with worry in their eyes.

Jinyoung: Y/N what happened why did you pass out?

Y/N: Uhh, well I blacked out because of a memory flashback...

BamBam: Of what?

Y/N: Those people I know their names.

Got7: WHAT!!

Y/N: Yeah those people JB talked to at the door.

Got7: Ohhh, ok.

Yugyeom: Why were they looking for you?

Y/N: Because I didn't want them to adopt me...

Youngjae: Why didn't you want them to adopt you?

Jackson: Guys stop the hassle Y/N is probably stressed right now anyway.

Before anyone else could speak the lights started flickering on and off rapidly. We got our flashlights up on our phones to find each other. Got7 huddled around me in a protective circle. BamBam grabbed his gun out that he shot me with ages ago in the forest but instead of sleeping darts he has poison darts. I felt someone put a cloth over my mouth, I knew it had chemicals on it that would knock me out so I had to hold my breath. I couldn't hold my breath any longer so I gave in and took a breath. I felt my self-getting swooped off of my feet as I was slowly drifting to sleep.

~Got7 P.O.V~

As the lights stopped flickering we looked around for everyone but...Y/N!

BamBam: Y/N!! Y/N WHERE ARE YOU!!

Youngjae: BamBam calm down...

BamBam: Calm down Youngjae?! Calm down?! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! MY SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND YOU'RE SAYING CALM DOWN?!

Jinyoung: BamBam stressing about it won't do any good.

JB: Jinyoung is right BamBam we need to be calm about this.

Suddenly BamBam's face suddenly went from stressed to angry and dark in a matter of milliseconds, he stayed on his spot for about a minute then he bolted out of the door. The rest of Got7 looked at each other worried before they followed him.

~Y/N P.O.V~

As I felt myself wake up from the darkness I hear shuffling around the dark room. I try to move around but to no avail, I am chained by my wrists. I wonder if I turn into a wolf if I could escape? Hmm maybe. As I was about to turn into my wolf form, voices stopped me in my tracks.

???: Y/N if you are thinking of escaping it is impossible.

???: Do you remember us?

???: We were the only ones that weren't scared? Remember?

Suddenly I have a mild headache and memories start flooding in. I try to clutch my head and relieve the pain but I couldn't reach with the chains, I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to subside. When the pain was gone I slowly opened my eyes to see the once dark room to be lit up. I see the three people that were talking to me, they are wearing masks I think to hide there identity.

???: Well Y/N, do you remember us?

Y/N: Show me your face and I might remember.

???: Hmmm, how is that fair?

Y/N: Well you know my name and face so why can't I know yours?

???: Gege is that fair?

???: Hmmm it could be...

???: Well Y/N I guess you will have to see us tomorrow...to remember.

When they leave I heave a sigh of relief. On the outside, I may have looked strong but on the inside, I was crying in fear.

~Got7 P.O.V~

The rest of Got7 continued to follow BamBam until they reached a HUGE house. BamBam rapidly knocked on the door until someone opened the door when they did he imminently grabbed them by the collar and pushed them both inside the house.

~EXO P.O.V~

Someone was knocking on the door rapidly so we made Chen open it because we were too lazy to do so when he did he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and strongly pushed into the house and against the wall. Soon other people rushed in and hauled the stranger of Chen.

???: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH Y/N?!!!

Chen: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DID I DO WITH Y/N?!!

???: DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT LAST TIME WE WERE HERE YOU GUYS WERE ALL 'YEAH WE KNOW EACH OTHER!' 

Chen: Ahhhh so your BamBam aren't you?

BamBam: Yes, yes I and I also am her brother.

EXO: B-BROTHER!!

BamBam: Ahh, so she didn't tell you.

Baekhyun: No, no she didn't.

BamBam: Do you know where Y/N is or not..?

Chanyeol: No, last time we saw her she was with you guys.

Sehun: Yeah I did as well when you and she got attacked by those wolves.

BamBam: Well she went missing today after these three guys came knocking on our door.

Suho: What did those three guys look like?

BamBam: Well I don't know but maybe JB hyung does.

JB: Well one guy was tall like giant tall, one guy looked like a deer and the other looked like a panda.

Xiumin: W-what? A-a panda? A d-deer? A-.

He just cut himself off and didn't speak at all they were all silent.

Mark: Do you know them...?

Sehun: W-we d-did...

Kai: What would they want with Y/N though...?

Jinyoung: I think we should leave now, sorry for barging in like that.

Suho: It's ok, it is about Y/N who I think is important to both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Y/N P.O.V ~ 

It felt like I have been tied up with these chains for days but I think it has only been a few hours. I want to get out. I want to leave. I want to see BTS again. I want to see EXO and Got7. I just want to go home. I pray silently to myself.

~ ??? P.O.V ~

We can hear her silent pray it makes our heart hurt. We never wanted to do this. There was a curse type thing put on us so we have to obey 'master'. We don't want to call him that, he is a disgusting creature he is just using us for our power. An Invisible force is making us hurt people, we try to fight but our bodies are moving differently then to what our mind says. Every time we try to fight the force we get hurt for it. We have nearly died a few times but we don't stop fighting. We hope to get back to our bodies and stop this mess.

~ BTS P.O.V ~

Y/N has been gone for weeks now we are not sure how long but we really do miss her. We are angry at the ones who had the idea of ignoring her. We all have been really depressed lately. We want her to back...We want to go back to the old times.

~ Got7 P.O.V ~

Y/N has been missing for hours. After we got home from EXO's house BamBam went straight up to his room he hasn't come back down since. It is now dinner time, and Yugyeom his banging on their shared room door. Everyone is worried about BamBam. First, he had to nearly kill his sister, second, he could only hope for her to believe that he was her brother and third she just got kidnapped.

~ Y/N P.O.V ~

As I nearly manage to get some sleep a sharp creaking noise comes from the door. My head shoots up as fast as lightning. My eyes spot someone I have never seen before, the sight of them looks evil. He is in all black, his hat is covering his eyes but you can't miss the smirk on his face. When he walks over to me I start to quiver in fear, he notices and his smirk grows. I don't know what to do I am defenceless, he has the upper hand here. He could kill me.

~??? P.O.V~

I have wanted to meet Y/N for a while now she possesses a power I need to be able to defeat EXO. I still remember the sight of when I kidnapped three of the four Chinese members. The look on the other member's face was truly amazing. I wish I could to it again but I have what I wanted, I might let the three Chinese folks go or I will kill them otherwise and drain their powers but, I'm not sure yet all I need to do is try and get Y/N on my side.

~Y/N P.O.V~

As the man in all black slowly makes his way closer to me I shake more and more, my palms start to sweat and my breathing gets heavy. I don't want to be like this I just want to be normal I never wanted to be a wolf. It just happened. 

???: Well, well, well Y/N I finally get to meet you in person. I have always been seeing you from far away, well it's not only me. It is some...old friends? You could say that but they are just more of servants if you ask me but you can call them old friends.

Y/N: W-Who are y-you?

???: Aw Y/N, no need to be scared I won't be the one hurting you now. They will~.

He points to the direction of the door and seven people walk in. T-They looks like B-BTS?!! Was BTS working for this black-suited man the whole time?! Were they just fake best friends?! Did they ignore me so I would get kidnapped?! So many questions were flooding my mind I didn't hear or see 'BTS' coming towards me. All I heard was a door closing and it snapped mine out of my trance I was in. When they talked they sounded exactly like BTS, at first when I saw them I thought it was fake but now hearing their voices I am starting to lose that hope.

~??? P.O.V~

We hate seeing stuff like this but our body says differently. We are standing looking into the room she is with the seven guys. I don't like this I want to stop it, but I can't my body won't let me. I just want to sit in a corner and cry. I want someone to tell me that I am safe. I want somebody to tell me they are there for me and not leave me like my parents did when they found out I had powers.

~Black Suited Man P.O.V ~

I want to kill EXO I want to beat them and become unstoppable. I want to be feared by all. But that just won't happen. EXO is still too powerful even with three members taken from them. If they become OT12 again they will be the rulers of EXO Planet again. I can't have that happen I was so close once and I will succeed this time. 

~Y/N P.O.V~

They just looked at me with an evil smile stuck on their faces I try to look away but I end up looking back at them again. I keep thinking that they are fake to get bad idea's in my head. Just the look on Taehyung's face he is normally a happy, cheerful, childish adult but looking at 'him' now he just looks lifeless. It is the same with the other members, their normal personalities have just vanished and been replaced by lifeless facial expressions and cold, heartless eyes. The chains around my wrist are still there. I am thinking of turning into my wolf form and trying to escape when they leave. I will check for security cameras around the room then my plan will go into action.


	17. Chapter 17

When 'BTS' was in the room with me I swear I saw their hair changer colour and their eyes as well, but I just brushed it aside as me hallucinating because I haven't had anything to eat or drink yet. Soon they left me alone in this dark and gritty room with no bed, no toilet, no shower and chained to the wall by my wrists. Soon my wrists start to ache and my stomach starts demanding food, growling louder and louder by the minute. My mouth is dry and my lips are cracking from no moisture. The room is freezing cold and I have no blanket, no pillow and as I mentioned before I also have no bed.  
I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, I couldn't see a thing around me clearly they were spinning and fuzzy. I thought I saw people and heard voices, I saw three figures come towards me but I fell unconscious before I could do and see anything else.

~Back Suited Man P.O.V~

After I send my minions and they leave the room, I send in Kris, Tao and Luhan in to check on Y/N they soon came out with Y/N unconscious and hardly breathing, her breaths are slow and shallow. I tell them to imminently to take her to our private doctor. I know why she passed out, it is all part of my plan to get her on my side. I am going to starve her I will give her a bit of food today and a bit later this week. I am doing this to keep her just alive and so she won't die.

~Kris P.O.V~

Luhan, Tao and I took Y/N to the doctor like our master said to do. I have a plan to get our curses to break, there is a doctor I know he lives out of town in the forest, he is a wizard. He had helped us three when we were still in EXO and hadn't been kidnapped and threatened.

~Tao P.O.V~

Suddenly Kris collapsed on the floor luckily Luhan was holding Y/N and not Kris. I quickly rushed over to Kris and shook him to get him to wake up but he wasn't moving. Suddenly he mumbled, "need to go to...the forest hut..." I asked Luhan to look after Kris and Y/N while I went to look for Master. When I found him, I bowed to show my respect then started talking.

Tao: M-Master, Kris has collapsed in the medical room and was mumbling something about the forest.

Master: What do you mean the 'forest'?

Tao: Well, t-there is a really good doctor that we used to see before M-Master rescued us and took us here.

Master: Is he any good?

Tao: Y-Yes to us he is really good, he might even know why Kris gege suddenly collapsed. Could we please go and find him?

Master: Yes you three may, I trust you won't do anything stupid on the way there am I right?

Tao: W-We won't M-Master.

Master: Good, now hurry along and take Y/N with you as well and see if he can make something for me as well. I will give you a letter before you three leave, you must not open the letter on your journey. Also if this doctor that you trust knows how to make potions give the letter to him, if he doesn't don't give him the letter. Understood?

Tao: Understood Master.

I bowed then left back to the medical room to find Kris sitting up and talking to Luhan. luckily the medical room doesn't have and any cameras in it but the other part of the mansion type place does. I just looked at Kris and Luhan in shock that Kris was talking fine like he hadn't collapsed at all.

Luhan: Oh! Tao your back!

Tao: Kris gege y-your awake!

Kris: Shh Tao yes I am. Hahaha!

Luhan: Kris has a plan to see our old friend that lives in the forest.

Tao: What is it?

Kris: Well we will have to get permission to go there from Master first.

Tao: Well I may have already done that...

Luhan: How Tao, you didn't even know about the plan.

Tao: Well, when Kris gege 'collapsed' he mumbled something about the forest, so I went to ask Master if we could take him there and to help Kris gege and give him something. Also, he wanted up to bring Y/N with us.

Luhan and Kris just looked at me shocked with wide eyes and open mouths. They looked really funny I have to admit but I wasn't going to laugh at them cause Kris gege has a plan to leave this hell hole.

Tao: Kris gege continue with your plan.

Kris: Ok, well then all we have to do now is go to the forest. We will turn into our wolf form Tao is it ok for you to carry Y/N until we get far enough away from here?

Tao: Yeah sure!

Kris: Ok Luhan you will have to carry me until we are also far enough away from here as well it that ok?

Luhan: Sure Kris that fine!

Kris: Ok let's get this plan in action.

Luhan and I transformed into out wolf form and Kris hopped onto Luhan's back but before he did that he put Y/N on my back. We went straight to Master to get the letter and we are on our way to the forest. When we got far enough away from Master's mansion Kris gege hopped off of Luhan's back and transformed into his wolf form. Kris put Y/N on his back so I could have a break. It will take about a day and a half to reach there so we are trying to find a cave now.

Luhan: Guys look!

Luhan spoke through telepathy. Kris and I turned our heads and saw Luhan near a cave that looks pretty cozy for the night. We walked over to him and checked in the cave to make sure that no animal lives there and it will be safe. We made a little bed for Y/N to sleep on and so we can keep her warm by snuggling up to her in our wolf form at night. We made our little hideout camouflaged and went hunting.

~ No one's P.O.V~  
Little did they know that they were being watched. 


	18. Chapter 18

~Y/N P.O.V~

I woke up to be in a cave and no one around me. I am really creeped out by this whole situation, this probably just a plan to deceive me so that ugly and creepy guy can 'save' me. I am cold, my stomach hurts, head hurts so pretty much my body aches all over. I slowly crawl over to what I think is the entrance, as I look out of the cave it is pitch black besides the moonlight. I collapsed and curl up into a ball and hold my stomach. I forgot that I still haven't eaten in a long time, probably one or two days. I really need food or I will probably starve to death.  
I hear paws speedily running towards me where I was laying. The hunger pains are growing madly, I curl myself into a tighter ball hoping that it will lessen the pain but it doesn't sadly. I feel myself being lifted up carefully by the mouth of an animal and taken back into the cave. I am gently placed back on the leaf bed, I can hear the animals shifting in the room. After about 2 or 3 minutes I heard human voices in the cave. I slowly open my eyes to see three people, I back away slowly towards the wall. I know it isn't a great choice but they are standing in front of the exit. 

???: Oh! She's awake!

???: Why were you outside the cave hm?

Y/N: W-What do you want f-from m-me?

???: Well, we want nothing from you. We are taking you to someone that can craft potions and other things like that.

Y/N: Where is this p-place...?

???: Well this cave is in a forest.

???: No stupid! She meant where that shack is!

???: Well, we can't tell you.

Y/N: T-That man is going t-to find m-me and probably k-kill me, isn't h-he.

None of them answered my question and stayed silent. I was never this weak before at school I was always able to mask my feeling from everyone even when the BTS members asked if something was wrong I would say I was fine, but now this has all happened my mask has been broken. The reason that I never told any of the BTS members my problems was because I didn't want them to be stressed with my problems as well if they had some of there own. Now I have no one to talk to, I don't trust these people even though they say they 'rescued' me.   
As I was daydreaming I had realised that I haven't had any food for a while. The pain I got at the entrance came back but only more painful and longer. I clutched my stomach and curled into a ball and moaned in pain, but like last time it did nothing. The three guys rushed over to me with what looked like a dead animal and placed it in front of me.

???: Can you turn into your wolf form?

Y/N: I g-guess I could t-try.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on turning into a wolf. I felt my body slowly transforming into a wolf, I open my eyes and look around. I look down to where my body was curled into a ball before but now it is a soft and furry wolf body.  
The three guys slowly push the animal towards me, and I slowly start eating. I feel my hunger slowly go away. The happy feeling you get full of food came when I had eaten half of the animal. It wasn't big but it could defiantly feed two wolves and a pup.  
I slowly turned back into a human. The three guys looked at me with wide eyes and their mouths open.

Y/N: Close your mouths a fly will get in.

I said while chuckling. I didn't know that I would be laughing at my kidnappers. They slowly closed their mouth and stayed quiet. They stayed in the same spot and didn't move for about 1 minute.

???: How d-did you d-do that.

???: Y-Yeah how.

Y/N: What do you mean?

???: How did you turn white...?

Y/N: Wait! I was w-white?!

???: Y-Yeah are you not that colour?

Y/N: N-No I was a hazel brown last time I checked!

???: Y/N calm down, we need to leave for the shack today. We should get there in the evening.

Y/N: O-Ok will that person know what h-happened to m-me?

???: Yes he should.

I stayed silent after that, for some reason I started to trust them. I don't know why but my gut told me that they are just being hurt until they do the right thing. We slept until the sun rose, we left after we had gotten used to the light. We ran some of the ways then walked, as we were walking through the forest we heard some noises from what we thought was wolf paws.  
Soon we were surrounded by a pack of wolves. I-I knew who they where i-it is E-EXO!! I froze immediately. The three guys noticed and created a triangle to try and protected me. I still wasn't used to me having white fur and I don't think the guys are used to it either. I noticed a gap between Suho and Lay. I nudged the guy that was in front of me and pointed my head towards the gap with my head. I slowly made my way towards the gap slowly with the other three following me. When we were close enough we made a sprint through the gap but the guy at the back had gotten bitten on the hip by Lay. I stopped in my tracks when I heard his whimper of pain. I turned around and ran straight for Lay. 'I'm sorry Lay' I was saying in my mind. I pounced on Lay and he let the guy go. He limped back towards the others, I made a gesture with my head for them to leave. They looked at me with wide eyes but left anyway, as soon as they were out of sight I jumped off of Lay and sprinted for my life. I heard their paws speedily chasing after me. I hope I make it through this alive.


	19. Chapter 19

I am still being chased by EXO through the forest. I don't even know where I am going. I feel so lost, so scared, so lonely. I am thinking that I should just give up and let them surround me. I slow down a bit so it's not too noticeable. I see a giant bush that I can jump into, when the time comes I make the jump and land perfectly. I see a perfect hiding spot, but I fail to notice that there are people there.

~EXO P.O.V~

We were casually walking through our territory when we get the scent of four wolves. Kai's head shoots up and looks towards the northern area where we saw four wolves slowly walking through. We are more protective of our land ever since Kris, Tao and Luhan left. Sehun became really cold towards everyone and only responded in short works like 'ok' or 'sure' and sometimes he will only nod or shake his head.   
We slowly walked and surrounded the four wolves. Their scent is familiar but we don't take any notice of it. The white wolf in the centre of the triangle slowly shifted towards Lay and Suho then broke into a sprint. Lay swiftly latched onto the one that was at the end of the line, he whimpered in pain and the white wolf noticed and turned then sprinted and pounced on Lay. The white wolf moved its head in a quick movement and the other wolves ran. When the other wolves were out of sight the white wolf jumped off the growling Lay and ran into the forest, we followed hot in pursuit.

~Y/N P.O.V~

After I go to the hiding spot I wait for a bit to see if any of the EXO members are following, luckily they aren't. I turn around and walk further off of the track I took. As I am walking I hear a stick snap, I quickly turn around and find a group of hunters. I bow my head down to show that I mean no harm but they just find it weak and take this chance to attack me. I know if they catch me that they would sell my fur for a high price as it is currently white.  
I know I won't be able to fight them all alone. Please, someone, help me, please.

~BTS P.O.V~

It has been a couple of months since we have seen Y/N, we have all been stressing about how she is and if she is safe. 

~Got7 P.O.V~

Ever since Y/N was kidnapped BamBam had locked himself in his room and won't leave. Yugyeom has moved into Jinyoung's room with him. It has been hard for all of us since Y/N left. I think it has been hard for everyone. We just hope she is safe and not hurt too much.

~Suho P.O.V~

Ever since we had started to chase the white wolf I had a feeling that we had met this wolf before but I would have remembered. Suddenly the wolf disappeared into the bushes and we all skidded to a stop. 

Lay: Suho are we going to follow the wolf?

Suho: Well what do you guys think?

Chanyeol: I don't really mind you are the leader.

Everyone else just nods at what Chanyeol had just said.

Suho: Well then we, will follow it.

We jump through the bush and spot the white wolf with six hunters surrounding it. We slowly made our way towards the hunters and growled. They turned the attention towards us, but one of them were still looking at the white wolf. As we got closer the five of the hunters started to walk towards us leaving one with the white wolf. Soon a fight broke out between the hunters and us.  
When the fight was over there were 5 hunter bodies dead, none of my members was harmed thankfully. We went to find the white wolf and the other hunter. When we found the hunter, he was on the floor dead, blood surrounding him but there was also another one next to him. Soon after we find the white wolf laying down, barely breathing and bleeding badly.

Lay: Suho are we going to help the wolf?

Suho: Well if you want to, even though it trespassed our land.

Lay: Even though they went through our land doesn't mean we can't help them.

Suho: *sigh* Fine you can help the wolf.

Lay happily trotted over to the wolf on the ground.

~Lay P.O.V~

When I make it to the wolf. I notice it is a she-wolf. She is pretty skilled for a she-wolf. I look for where she is hurt and it turns out she was cut on her neck and stomach, the one on her neck wasn't that deep but the one on her stomach was quite deep. I did my healing thing but it will take a while for her to wake up because of how much blood she lost. I walk back to Suho when I'm done.

Lay: Suho what are we doing with her.

Suho: Wait, her?

Lay: Yes the wolf is a girl. What are we going to do with her?

Chen: We can't just leave her here. It's not safe a bear or something might get her.

Sehun: We can leave, she will wake up soon.

Chanyeol: We can't just leave her Sehun!

Baekhyun: What are we going to do with her then?! I know we can't leave her here but we can't take her with us!

Kai: She seems familiar.

D.O: I know what you mean.

Xiumin: Should we just wait until she wakes up?

~Y/N P.O.V~

All I remember is fighting two hunters then passing out from losing to much blood. When I woke I was healed and still laying in the blood, my white fur now red. I stand up slowly, trying to keep my balance. I turn to my right and see EXO in their wolf forms looking at me.


	20. Chapter 20

~Y/N P.O.V~

I was standing there shocked. I didn't want to move at all, I couldn't my body was stiff. EXO was standing there looking at me with shock in their eyes. What happened? All I remember was fighting a hunter then another one joining. I managed to kill them both but I was severely injured.  
'Please come soon I don't want to be stuck here with EXO'. It's not like I don't like them I just can't face them at the moment. As if they heard my prays the three wolves found me, it looks like the one that was bitten by Lay has been heeled. They rushed over to me and stood in front of me protectively, EXO was looking very confused but Sehun was sad and surprised.  
EXO tuned back into humans but the three wolves (that I was still clueless on their names) didn't change into human form. It is lucky that when us werewolves turn back into a human that our clothes or I would be seeing 9 very hot naked guys. Anyway back on track, I have a feeling that EXO and the three mysterious guys know each other pretty well.

Suho: K-Kris..? 

Sehun: L-Luhan h-hyung..? 

Kai: Tao..?

Kris, Tao, Luhan? These names sound familiar. They are the other Chinese members that were kidnapped! I have been with them the whole time. After their names were said the three Chinese males turned back into humans. Why do all the guys have to be so hot?!  
I didn't change back because I didn't want EXO to know it's me. I slowly started to back away when Chen caught me trying to leave. 

Chen: Yah! Don't try and escape! We want to know who you are!

Chen pointed straight at me and I froze again when everyone looked over at me, I was debating whether to transform back into my human form, I knew EXO wasn't going to hurt me but I wasn't too sure about the other three. 

D.O: Can you turn into your human form? We promise not to hurt you.

D.O said with a calm and soothing voice, I nodded slowly and walked back a bit more. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a human, I felt myself turning back into my human form. I kept my eyes closed as I heard gasps coming from the EXO members.

Baekhyun: Y-Y/N?

Chanyeol: Is that really you?

I opened my eyes to face the EXO members, they look shocked, happy and regretful. Why are they looking regretful? 

Y/N: H-Hi guys...

EXO: Y/N!

They ran and gave me a huge hug with huge smiles on their faces, I only smiled back. I was glad to see them, but I really miss BTS even though it wasn't a good time when I last talked to them I miss them the most. I want to see my brother and his friends again, I miss every single one of them, EXO released me from the hug.

Y/N: Do you guys know where my brother and his friends are?

Suho: Last time we checked they were in their house.

Y/N: Ok, thanks Suho I will visit them soon

He just nods his head and walks over to Luhan, Kris and Tao. I looked at Sehun and he looked like he wanted to fall onto the floor and cry. I saw Lay and D.O. rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm him down. I was thinking about my brother, his friends and BTS. I miss them dearly.

Y/N: Not to be rude guys but how do I leave this place and get to my brother's house?

Baekhyun: Oh! Chanyeol, Chen and I will show you!

Baekhyun said quite enthusiastically and looked over to Chanyeol and Chen who nodded their heads fast as their agreement. I nodded and muttered a small "thank you" towards them.

Y/N: Is it ok if we go now?

Chanyeol: Of course Y/N!

Chen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned into their wolf forms and I changed into mine. I followed them and we soon made our way out of the forest and to Got7's house. When we got there the house looked almost dead, there were no windows open and the curtains were closed. I turned back into my human form and so did the guys.

Y/N: It's ok guys I got it from here.

All three: Ok! Well, see ya Y/N!

I waved as they turned back into wolves and ran back into the forest. I slowly make my way to the house and knocked on the door. I heard yelling that sounded like "you go get it!" or "BamBam should, he hasn't moved in ages!" I soon heard someone walk slowly down and was standing in front of the door. The door opened and BamBam was shown looking like he was dragged through barbed wire (but he hadn't been, I hope). His eyes widened at the sight of me, he jumped onto me and gave me a big hug and started crying.

BamBam: I-I thought you were g-gone!

Y/N: It's ok I am here now.

I was patting his back in hopes that it would help calm him down quickly and it did. Soon the other members came down to see why the door was still open and that they didn't hear BamBam talk to anyone. When they saw me they had a look of astonishment on their faces, they soon ran over and gave a group hug.

Mark: Thank god you are back Y/N we were so worried about you!

Yugyeom: Yeah and also BamBam wouldn't come out of our room so I had to sleep with Jinyoung hyung!

Jingyoung: You slept fine Yugyeom.

Y/N: Has any of BTS visited?

JB: No, we didn't really want to see them anyway.

Jackson: Do you want to see them Y/N?

Y/N: Yes, please.

Youngjae: Well let's go there now!

When we got to BTS's house my palms started to sweat and I got really nervous. BamBam started to rub my back to calm me down, it worked to a certain extent. I walked up to the door and knocked, we waited for a few seconds before the door opened to see Taehyung and the rest of BTS behind him.


End file.
